Chaos Night
by Samsapoping
Summary: The Chaos Emeralds have been glitched, transporting them throughout the games of Litwak's Arcade. To make matters worse, the villains have gone insane! With the help of Vanellope, Ralph, Felix, Tails, and Knuckles, it's up to Sonic to restore balance to the arcade. Takes place after the movie!
1. Chapter 1: Game Break!

**WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS OF SONIC THE HEDGEHOG 1 ENDING! If you haven't played the original Sonic the Hedgehog game, you are not a true gamer!  
**

**WARNING: Chapter contains one swear word! If you ever entered initails at an arcade, you'll know the word.**

* * *

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Green Hill Zone**

South Island was once again restored as the hero ran through the grassy plains of his home region. His green eyes were on the field while his red and white shoes wee blazing like the speed of sound. He felt his blue fur and quills slicked back by the wind rushing wind blow by him until his came to a complete stop. Animals who were enslaved by the notorious Dr. Eggman/Robotnik jumped with glee as their blue hedgehog was about to finish his deed.

"Chaos Control!"

The blue blur opened his gloved hands and released seven multicolored diamonds into the sky. Green, yellow, silver, sapphire, cyan, red, and purple were the colors of the rising stars. The gems illuminated the blue sky, blinded everyone with a flash of light. Nature magically got restored with red tulips and fully colored sunflowers dancing. The hedgehog turned to the left and saw a young boy watching him through a big screen floating in the air.

The boy had black spiky hair and glasses over his eyes. Basically, he looked like an average nerd. The background behind him looked like he was inside an arcade. Children were enjoying ther time as some were running across the large room to play other games.

The protagonist's name zoomed in front of the kid's view as the hedgehog jumped in the air. He froze in midair and struck a pose next to his name. His name aside of him was an iconic name to children all over the world. The legendary hero's name was, Sonic the Hedgehog.

"CLOSING TIME!"

The screen changed to the credits for the boy; which meant that the game was over. Whenever Sonic heard the arcade was closing, it meant another day of play was through. The animals hopped their ways back to their homes, leaving the blue hedgehog standing. He turned to his left and smiled at the exit sign ahead.

"Another sweet day!" Sonic commented with a sigh.

Sega's mascot ran off to the exit of his game, leaving all of his animal friend to have a peaceful sleep. Little did he know that there was another character lurking in the bushes. A pair of yellow glowing eyes stared at the game's exit portal until the blue hedgehog was gone.

"Let the REAL game begin!" He smirked.

* * *

**Tapper's Bar**

"Budweiser or Root Beer?"

The owner of the bar for all video game character's of Litwak's Family Fun Center stood in front in front of Sonic. He was a short man with black hair and a mustache. A blue shirt with white short sleeves was worn along with a red bow tie.

"Budweiser." Sonic answered.

"Root Beer for a Mario!" An Italian said.

The blue hedgehog turned to the left and spotted his lifetime rival. With his red hat with his "M" insignia and blue overalls strapped over his shoulders, he was one of the few most recognizable character of the arcade. He was not only the star of his own game, but he was also the reason why Sonic existed. The mascot of Nintendo...

"Mario, what's up pal?" Sonic exclaimed.

"Same old. You?" The plumber said.

"Same. Drowned a few a lot in Labyrinth Zone today." Sonic recalled.

"Got killed by some Hammer Bros in World eight." Mario replied.

"Well that's a disappointment." Sonic said.

"When the kid got the game over, he wrote a "ASS" for his initials." The plumber said.

"Who names their kid after a donkey?" He wondered.

A large ape with a red tie jumped behind the two icons; which caused both of them to turn around. Mario instantly noticed one of his former foes when he saw the tie that had the initials, "DK" on it.

"Not you, Donkey Kong." Mario consoled the monkey.

"Ooooo..." DK nodded, walking away.

The sound of a pitcher sliding along the table made the two mascots turn back around. The Italian jumpman grabbed his mug of ice cold root beer while the bartender came with a can of Budweiser for Sonic. The blue hedgehog was about to open his can, when someone tapped him on the shoulder. Sonic turned around and spotted a man in a neon blue suit.

"Hey Tron!" Sonic greeted.

"Tails wants you. He says it's urgent." The program said.

"Where is he now?" The rodent questioned.

"He's waiting for you at the gateway of your game." Tron pointed at the exit.

"Thanks!" Sonic said, running off.

* * *

**Game Central Station**

"Where are you?" Sonic's companion wondered, impatiently.

The two tailed yellow fox was standing right outside the gateway to his best friend's own game. His red and white shoes kept on tapping the floor as the sounds of hundreds of video game characters chatting with one another. Tons of many video game characters were all together in one incredibly massive lobby; which was the heart of the arcade. A heart that had passageways more than twenty different. Pac-Man, Contra, Street Fighter, X-Men, Burger Time, and many more were there.

"Sonic!" Tails called out as loud as possible.

Suddenly, the blue blur showed up from the crowd and stopped in front of his buddy.

"Tails, what's going on?" The hedgehog greeted.

"Did you collect the Chaos Emeralds during the last game today?" The fox questioned.

"Ya, all seven of them." Sonic nodded.

"Do you have them with you?" Tails asked.

"They're in the game!" The mascot pointed the portal.

"They aren't there!" Tails informed his friend.

"WHAT?" Sonic gasped, dropping his can of Budweiser.

* * *

**Please Review and Comment!  
**

**For those who are going to complain, I know I'm using the modern Sonic and there were only six Chaos Emeralds in Sonic 1. Since the movie had both modern designs for Sonic and Eggman, then I'm assuming thatthe cyan emerald exists in the original in the Wreck-it Ralph univers.**


	2. Chapter 2: Sugar Chaos!

**I've read the reviews from the first chapter and my jaw dropped. Not knowing much about Sonic the Hedgehog is like not knowing much about Mickey Mouse to a kid. You should be glad If you haven't played a Sonic game before, you should. They're just as good as most of the Mario games. Just don't play Sonic 06 or Shadow the Hedgehog. Those games were horrible and nearly killed the franchise.  
**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"GO!"

The engines roared with power as the fans cheered in excitement. The sun was shining down on the peaceful world of Sugar Rush. Large candy canes towered between the starting line where fifteen racers drove off. In front of the competition was a blonde haired girl with a kart made out of Taffy. Her name was Taffyta Muttonfudge, the second fastest racer in the game.

Behind her was the #1 racer of Sugar Rush. Her long raven ponytail was blowing against the increasing speed of the girl's pink and brown racer. A long piece of licorice was used as a hair scrunchy that kept the ponytail in tact. Sprinkles decorated her hair; which somehow stayed during the speed she was driving at. Her name was Vanellope Von Schweetz. Not only she was the fastest, but she was also the president of Sugar Rush.

Due to the closing of the arcade, the gang needed to race to decide who would be in the nine characters that would represent the game the next day. Since both Vanellope and Taffyta were going neck and neck with each other, there was a likely chance that they were going to be avatars for the next day. It was too early to tell who was going to win since the race just started.

The course that the gang was racing was called, Chocolate City. A simple race course, but there was one hazard to worry about. Before the home stretch, the racers had to do a leap of faith over the Chocolate River from a ramp. Failure to successfully cross will be out of the race.

After two laps of driving through traffic, the racers were on the final lap. Taffyta was still in the lead, but Vanellope got knocked back to fourth place due to getting hit in first by a cherry bomb. Now she was behind Rancis and Minty. While driving down Ginger Road, the game's president knew she needed a good item to regain her lead. Only problem was that she was coming up to the last set of item blocks. If she wasn't get an item like Sweet Seekers or a Golden Cookie, her chances of being in the top three would be gone. Taffyta, Rancis, and Minty were making their final turns before of faith with Vanellope on their tails. She saw the final blacks and drove into the block from the far right of the road.

"Please, please, please..." Vanellope prayed while her random item was being summoned in her hand.

"**Chaos Control!" **The game announcer cried.

"Chaos Control?" The princess repeated with confusion.

A strange mystical power flowed within the youth's hands as she opened her eyes and removed her right hand off the steering wheel. Her chocolate pupils went off the road and discovered the item that the game gave her. A glowing green gem rested in Vanellope's palm, glowing brightly in her eyes. Out of all the power ups that the girl could remember, she couldn't remember if the gem was part of her own game.

"What is this?" Vanellope blinked.

The green gem demonstrated its power by flashing in the president's hand. For a second, the racer who was once in fourth place, got transported back into first place. She skipped the boost of faith by taking a shortcut glitch.

"NO WAY!" Taffyta gasped.

"Huh?" The leader turned her head.

By the time the main protagonist discovered the her rival was behind her, the cheers of fans were approaching. She turned back and found out she was about to finish the race. The kart crossed the finish line, causing everyone in the stands to roar joyfully.

"Sweet mother of monkey milk, I won!" Vanellope cheered.

The young victor kissed the green diamond with gratitude, grinning widely at it. More of the gems powers reacted to the girl's lips as it glowed even brighter than before. Mystic energy began to surge through not only Vanellope's body, but also her kart. The little girl felt the power fuse with her code as she clutched her heart.

"WHAT'S HAP...PEN...ING TO M...ME?" The winner groaned in pain.

While breathing heavily, she dropped the gem on to her lap, causing her to disappear.

* * *

**Back to Game Central Station**

"Do you know where Eggman is?" The blue hedgehog.

"He went into Pac-Man for the Bad-Anon meeting." Tails pointed towards the Pac-Man sign.

"Let's just hope he doesn't have the emeralds for show and tell." Sonic smirked.

"You think Eggman took them?" The fox blinked.

A crowd from the opposite side of the ginormous lobby alerted the two critters. Everyone began to flee to safety as they all saw a pink car malfunctioning. The blazing vehicle was going out of control, nearly hitting many characters along its path. The driver screamed in fear, while trying to stop the car. There was no response as the the vehicle made its way towards the gateway to Sonic's game. Sega's most beloved duo quickly moved away when they watched the dangerous hazards coming towards them.

"HELP ME!" The young girl screamed, entering the hedgehog's world.

"HOLD ON!" Sonic cried, running after the girl.

"Wait up, Sonic!" Tails yelled.

* * *

**Green Hill Zone**

Like its main inhabitant, Vanellope was rushing through the green path quickly. Her code was trying to stabilized itself with the power of chaos, making her feel stranger than normal. For sixteen years, the lonely girl had been glitching through her own game. Ever since an infamous video game character named, Turbo went and removed the lead out of her game, she was a glitch for over a decade and half. Those years of bugging felt natural. Now, it felt like a virus was fusing into her coding.

"Come on!" The scared girl pleaded, pressing the brakes.

"Grab my hand!" A voice ordered.

The president of Sugar Rush turned to her left and saw a blue animal running along with her car. The character was a blue hedgehog with green eyes. His he reached out with a love, consoling her with a grin on his face.

"Hurry up, kid!" The hedgehog said.

"I can't leave my car behind!" The driver informed.

"You won't get resurrected if you die in here!" Sonic exclaimed.

Deep down in her heart, Vanellope knew that Sega's icon was correct. If she didn't act soon her game would be over. Not only the end of her life, but the world of Sugar Rush would get shut down. She reached out for the blue hedgehog, but the green eyes spotted what he was looking for.

"Where did you get that?" Sonic pointed down to Vanellope's lap.

The kart glitched away a few feet away from the fastest thing alive, leaving his pupils small. He watched the child speed through a Moto Bug and two Chompers while crossing the first bridge. The animals returned to normal, but it wasn't a Sonic's concern at the moment. He knew that Sugar Rush's lead character was holding one of the seven Chaos Emeralds. To make it worse, the blazing car's velocity was increasing a few kilometers because of the emerald's power.

"What's going on, Sonic?" Tails asked, catching up to his pal.

"That girl's holding a Chaos Emerald!" Sonic exclaimed.

"WHAT?" The fox gasped.

"I think it's powering up her car." The hedgehog said.

"If we can get the emerald, maybe the car will stop." The twin tailed animal guessed the solution.

"Think you can carry the girl out?" The hedgehog asked.

"I'll do my best!" Tails nodded.

The critters then went closer to the kart until they were side to side with the driver. Vanellope spotted the flying yellow fox as he waved to her for comfort. She then turned to her left and saw the blue rodent staring at her.

"May we have that green gem?" Sonic asked nicely.

"Get your own, Rat!" The girl hissed.

"I'm a hedgehog, Kid!" Sonic reacted to the insult.

"We're here to save you." Tails exclaimed.

"Trust us!" The hedgehog begged.

"Fine!" Vanellope said.

The young video game racer grabbed the Chaos Emerald from her lap and tossed it at Sega's icon. He caught it and watched the girl beginning to slow down. Unfortunately, the car drove on to a set of speed boosters as it gave it enough speed to ride up a huge loop de loop. The candy vehicle rode up the ninety degree angle, but when it started to go further, the driver fell off.

"Woooaaaaa..."

"Gotcha!" Sonic cried.

"Thanks!" Vanellope said, swiping the long piece of her hair from her face.

"Are you okay?" The fox asked curiously.

"Please, I've been blown up by dozens of Sweet Seekers for a year now. A simple fall would have been nothing." The Sugar Rush president smirked, getting back on her feet.

"Sweet Seekers?" The fox blinked.

"You must be from Sugar Rush." Sonic exclaimed..

"Bingo! Vanellope Von Schweetz is my name and racing is my game!" The racing girl greeted,.

"Hey! You copied my line!" The hedgehog commented.

"CRASH!"

"NOOOOO!"

The young racer ran pass Sega's duo and stood in sorrow behind them. She fell on her knees with tears forming as she saw the vehicle she rode on. Like a crumbled cake, the girl's car was wrecked due from falling midway off of the loop de loop. Pieces of candy covered the grassy start of the loop. Pieces that were the kart. Even the pink wheels were lying near the wreckage, detached from their handles.

"I'm dead!" Vanellope sobbed.

"Maybe I can fix it." Tails said, grabbing a wheel.

Vanellope suddenly jumped back up after she heard the fox's words. The words "fix it" kept on replaying in her mind, turning her sad frown upside-down. In fact, those words were the key to save her game. Not only she knew who could fix her kart, she also knew he was the nemesis of her best friend. Visiting a villain's home after racing all day sounded great to the little girl.

"Oh, thank you!" The Sugar Rush president squealed.

"Huh?" Tails muttered.

"Can you guys help me bring all this stuff over to Fix-it Felix Jr.?" Vanellope asked.

"No problem!" Sonic stepped in.

"We just need a wheel barrel." He mentioned.

"I'll check if the station has one!" Tails said.

"I'll look after Vanellope here." The hedgehog said.

"I'll be right back!" The fox concluded.

Sonic's sidekick flew off to the lobby leaving his hedgehog partner and human girl behind. Vanellope turned away from the crash site of her car to the lovely scenery. The calm sea blew along with the wind, rushing against the checker patterned walls. She laid on her butt and took a sigh of fresh air, feeling her ponytail blow against the current.

"Nice game!" Vanellope said.

"It should be. It's my game!" The blue critter mentioned.

"Really? What's your name?" The child wondered.

"I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog!"

* * *

**Please Review and Comment!  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Girl Troubles!

"What's your game?" Vanellope asked.

"Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sega's icon repeated.

"It's a 2D side-scrolling platformer where I run from point A to point B, collecting rings and saving animals who get turned into robots." He exclaimed.

"I saw you running along my car. You're one fast animal!" The girl commented.

"That was just me going at a jogging speed. I'll show you real speed when we leave!" Sonic said.

"Sorry for the sudden scare." The Sugar Rush racer apologized.

"Tell me what happened." Sonic said.

Vanellope then told the blue hedgehog exactly what happened in her game. The parts that really caught Sonic's interests were only what happened in the climax. How Vanellope obtained the green Chaos Emerald and the aftermath. Hearing that the main character of Sugar Rush was an escaped glitch made Sonic's eyes widen. He was clueless about how both a glitch and a Chaos Emerald got sent out of their games.

"So let me process this." The hedgehog responded.

"You're the main protagonist of your own game, Sugar Rush, but you're glitching all the time."

"Yes." Vanellope nodded.

"And while you were racing with your pals, you randomly obtained this." Sonic continued, pulling out the green Chaos Emerald out.

"I heard the game announcer say, "Chaos Control" and..."

The emerald heard the magic words as it glowed in Sonic's palm. Sega's mascot stood all confused as he watched the young girl glow green. A green aura shrouded Vanellope, freezing her in place. The gem fed the child an extra dose of power, making her chocolate eyes widen.

" AGAIN!" Vanellope cried.

"What's going on!" Sonic wondered.

Vanellope's sudden light show ended as her head flopped backwards on the grass. From the hedgehog's point of view, the child looked dead. Her mouth hung opened as she lifted her eyelids slowly. A flash of green clouded her pupils until she blinked, returning back to reality. Sonic put the emerald away and went to check on the "glitch".

"Huh? Wha..." Vanellope muttered, looking at her palms.

"Incredible." Sonic stopped next to the racer.

"What's happening to me!" The Sugar Rush president wondered.

"The gem must have given you chaos energy!" Sonic guessed.

"Huh?" Vanellope turned.

"Chaos energy?" She blinked.

It was then Sonic's turn to tell the young girl his current problem. H took out the Chaos Emerald again and explained to the girl what the "gem" really was. He explained to the little girl what the power of chaos was and what abilities they could do. Restore nature, resurrecting the dead, time travel, warping, and so much more.

"That's awesome!" The racer squealed.

"And dangerous for all of us." Sonic replied.

"Huh?" Vanellope muttered.

"Six more Chaos Emeralds are still missing. If any of the villains have them, they could conquer the arcade." The blue hedgehog said.

"I just hope my arch nemesis doesn't have them." He concluded.

"Who's your bad guy?" Vanellope asked.

"A fat scientist named Dr. Eggman!" Sonic exclaimed.

Vanellope suddenly exploded into laughter, losing her mind. The hilarity ensued the young racer that she fell back on the grass and rolled from side to side. Mr. Sega just stood there watching the child until she calmed down a little.

"Dr. Eggman!" Vanellope laughed.

"Is he a fat chicken who tries to lay eggs on you?" She complimented the villain.

"Ha ha! Good one, kid!" Sonic laughed along.

"'He's just a bald, fat man with a long mustache. He turns most animals in the game into killing machines." He described.

"SONIC!"

The two tailed fox came into view with a big barrel being held by himself. The barrel was orange with blue around the edges and was about a medium size.

"Tails!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Hey, Mr. Fox!" Vanellope waved.

Tails responded to the greetings by collapsing on to the ground, slightly rolling the round container. He felt his sore muscles like jello as he was out of breath.

"I...sh...should...have...paid...Donkey...Kong.' Tails said.

"You did great, buddy!" Sonic said, giving his companion a thumbs up.

"Come on! Let's go see Fe..."

"SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!"

A woman called out as everyone turned towards the game's exit. Coming down the narrow path was was a pink hedgehog wearing a short dress that went down to her hips. Her accessories included white gloves, a red headband on her head, and red and white shoes. She stopped in front of the gang, gasping for air.

"Who are you?" Vanellope asked.

"A-Amy!" The blue hedgehog gasped.

"You forgot our date again, Sonic!" Sonic's girlfriend yelled.

"DATE!" The blue hedgehog shrieked.

Tails quickly gathered all of the pieces of Vanellope's kart, trying to not become part of romantic argument. He closed the barrel and went to Vanellope's side. It took the young girl a few seconds to realized that the pink hedgehog was Sonic's girlfriend. Instead of hearing the yellow fox, she was paying attention to the argument. Seeing the blue hedgehog squirm towards Amy added more humor to the little girl. She went into her pocket and brought out a cherry lollipop to lick while the feud was heating up.

"I even made a Chilli Do for you!" Amy shouted.

"I'm sorry, Amy, but we have a problem!" Sonic said nervously.

"All seven Chaos Emeralds are missing!" He replied.

"That's what you said last week and I found you playing poker with Knuckles, Luigi, Mike Haggar, and Dr. Wily!" Amy countered.

"And I would have won if Knuckles hadn't cheated." Mr. Sega groaned.

"Smooth words, Mr. So..."

Tails slapped his hand onto Vanellope's lips, trying to stop the child's speaking. While gagging her with his hand, the fox warned the young human character the consequences of Amy Rose. Mess with her or her relationship with Sonic and she would smash your skull with her deadly hammer.

"Who are you?" Amy blinked.

"Vanellope Von Schweetz's my name and Sugar Rush is my game!" The president greeted.

'You're that girl who started the outburst a few minutes ago!" The pink hedgehog exclaimed.

"Ya. Sorry about that.' Vanellope apologized.

"She drove in here after Tails informed me about the missing emeralds." Sonic told his girlfriend.

"And somehow I found THIS little diamond in my game!" The young girl added, snatching the green emerald from Sega's mascot.

"Hey!" Sonic cried.

Vanellope laughed as she placed the powerful jewel in her pocket. She ran to the medium sized barrel and pressed against the container.

"Chaos Control!"

The tricky girl vanished along with the barrel, leaving the surprised blue hedgehog speechless. One of the most powerful items was easily snatched by a little sneak from the palm of the fastest thing alive. It was as easy as taking candy from a baby. Or Vanellope's case, taking a diamond from a hedgehog. Without a word, the main protagonist ran off to find the thief, leaving Tails and Amy behind.

"Come back here, Sonic!" Amy shouted as she began to follow the yellow fox out of their game.

* * *

**Please Review and Comment!  
**

* * *

**Got the Ultimate Blu-ray edition of Wreck-it Ralph today and it's TURBO-TASTIC! XD**


	4. Chapter 4: Retro Visit

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Game Central Station**

While rolling her luggage to Fix-it Felix Jr., the candy princess kept on looking back from where she came from. She turned back to her path and felt something keeping her barrel in place. Her tiny muscles tried to budge the rolling container, but no avail.

"Did I forget to mention that the gamers call me the Fastest Thing Alive?" A familiar voice spoke.

Vanellope turned to see who was in her way, starling her during the result. Standing in her way was the blue hedgehog holding the barrel in place with a single glove. What scared Vanellope the most was how quickly Sega's icon came. Two seconds ago, the race glanced at the entrance to Sonic's game and he wasn't seen coming out. Now, he was.

"Sonic!" Vanellope shrieked.

"Where do you think you're going with that emerald?" The hedgehog mentioned.

"To see Felix!" The girl answered, innocently.

"I won't let you pass until you give me the emerald." Sonic said.

"SONIC!"

"Your insane girlfriend begs to differ." Sugar Rush's princess smirked wickedly.

The two game protagonists stood as they saw Amy Rose charging towards them with her Piko piko hammer. Sonic lifted the barrel immediately and ran through the tunnel of Fix-it Felix Jr. Vanellope giggled as she followed the nervous hedgehog. She watched him slam the luggage in the backseat of the carted train. He then jumped in the middle crt, leaving the front row to the little girl.

"Hop in!" Sonic ordered.

"And here's your crazy emerald!" Vanellope skipped.

The candy girl glitched onto her seat and tossed the Chaos Emerald over her left shoulder. Sonic caught the gem with disbelief, figuring out why the young racer took it in the first place. He already was going to help her, but why did she went off with one of his game's most valuable treasure? Vanellope turned to the confused animal and smiled at him. Suddenly, he figured it out.

"Oh I get it!" Sonic smiled.

"You used the Chaos Emerald as bait to get me away from Amy!" He realized.

"And you went for it like a fat boy wanting cake!" Vanellope nodded.

"You little..." Sonic teased, giving the human child a nooky.

The train departed as the pink hedgehog arrived too late. Out of breath, she stood with some rage while the two tailed fox flying towards the train.

"YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER IN THERE, SONIC!" Amy screamed.

"YOU'RE STILL PAYING FOR THE CHILI DOG!"

* * *

**Niceland**

The train arrived at its destination. Arrived to the world of the 1982 arcade game, Fix-it Felix Jr. The virtual sky was pitch black with the large screen to the real world brightening up the streets of Niceland. In clear view from the train station was the game's main setting. Eleven floors of living were still held from the nine foot tall villain.

"What's that glowing on top of the building?" Vanellope squinted.

"BANG!"

A mysterious explosion vibrated the area, blasting a ton of gold off the building. Following them was a red character falling down like a rock. With the figure falling while green radiation was glowing, the blue hedgehog jumped out of his cart.

"KNUCKLES!" Sonic cried.

"I'm gonna need some assistance lifting the barrel out!" The young racer called out.

"Leave it to me!" Tails answered the call.

* * *

**Back to Sonic**

"CRASH!"

The red echidna friend or "rival" of Sonic the Hedgehog crash landed on to the green grass roughly. He felt his beat up bones ache greatly as he watched the golden rings he kept shower the field, regaining some of them back. Sonic collected some as he approached his friend.

"What's up, Knucklehead?" The hedgehog waved.

"Sonic!" A man called out.

A man came skipping around he corner to see if his ears weren't deceiving him. He wore a blue shirt with a tool belt over his waist. The most important detail that the tiny guy had was in his hand. A golden magic hammer that could repair anything in one hit was in possession of the hero of his own game.

"Felix!" Sonic greeted.

"I'm glad your here! We need all the help we can get!" The Mario clone said.

"What's going on?" Sega's icon asked.

Another powerful bang shook the plain barely knocking Felix off the window he was standing off of. A few bricks from above came down, but missed the heroes. Sonic and Felix looked up and spotted the villain who was wrecking the building. His name was Wreck-it Ralph.

The infamous bad guy had short brown messy hair and wore a large brown overalls, but only had one lace over his left shoulder. His biggest strength were his humungous hands. Both hands were as large as a young child's entire body. Whenever Ralph was punching, it felt like a mini earthquake to other.

"Ever since Ralph came back from the Bad-anon meeting, he's gone insane!" Felix said.

"We need to get the Master Emerald out of this game!" Knuckles informed his pal.

"He's using its power to increase his strength." He stated.

"No problem!" Sonic gave a wink.

"Hey, Mr. Fix-it!" Vanellope greeted.

"Vanellope?" Felix gasped.

"Tails!" The hedgehog exclaimed.

"Did I hear the Master Emerald is up on the roof?" The fox asked.

"**Yes, and we're having a block party bash just for us!"**

Everyone began searching for the mysterious voice. Vanellope and Felix were clueless who spoke, but Team Sonic sure did. The round suddenly bounced as a loud crash caused everyone to fall. Evil laughter echoed throughout the virtual skies as the gang rolled to see who was behind this madness. A twenty foot tall robot towered before the heroes, staring at them with a creepy smile. Its metal body was crimson with yellow squared buttons on its chest. A fake brown mustache spread across the mech's face, giving the creator's ego big.

"**Ho ho ho ho ho ho ho!"**

"You're having a party and you didn't invite me, Doc/' Sonic smirked.

"You guys aren't on the guest list, Sonic!" The scratchy voice responded.

A mechanical hand of spikes swung back, giving the signal for the group to evade. The hand burowed into the ground sending loads of dirt at everyone. The hedgehog gave his lifelong foe a smug and curled up in a rapid spinning ball. Like the speed of sound, he rolled up the mech's extended arm and pounded its steel head.

"**OUCH!"**

The deadly mech fell on its back, shaking the ground once more. With very little time, Sega's mascot had to think of a plan his Teammates and Vanellope. Felix could handle if his buffed up nemesis threw the apartment building down on him and he would regenerate. Knuckles, Tails, and Vanellope on the other hand weren't as lucky though. If they get killed in games they don't belong in, they're dead. Dead like Superman.

"I'll distract Eggman. Tails, get Vanellope to a safe place!" Sonic said.

"Got it!" The fox nodded.

"What about Ralph and my car?" Vanellope asked curiously.

"I'll teach him not to mess with me." Knuckles answered.

"Is your car in the barrel, Vanellope?" Felix wondered.

"Yes, it crashed when Sonic saved me in his game and I..."

The large mechanical body began to move back on its feet, interrupting the president of Sugar Rush.

"Tails, take Vanellope to my house! I have a spare magic hammer you can use in my garage." Mr. Fix-it informed.

"OK. Thanks!" Sonic's yellow pal nodded.

"Vanellope knows where I live." The blue guy said.

"Vanellope, Tails, go there! Knuckles will handle Ralph and I'll deal with Egghead here!" Sonic planned.

"I'll secure the fort, Sir!" Felix saluted.

"Save the soldier talk for your wife, Felix." Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Sorry."

"Come on, Foxboy!" Vanellope scooted

"W-wait up!" Tails groaned while flying the barrel in his hand.

The two departed from the main heroes, where the main heroes began their attack. Knuckles clang his spiky hands onto the apartment's outer brick wall and began to scale the tall building. Felix's part was just what he was programmed to do thirty years ago. Protect the Nicelanders from Wreck-it Ralph by repairing the shattered windows of Niceland Apt Out of the three heroes, Sonic had the biggest job. Not only he needed to defeat the mad genius, but he also needed to save him. If any of them perish in Ralph's world, their will be out of commission. All the hedgehog hoped Eggman would disassemble when his mech is finished.

"Tag!" Sonic called, smashing the machine again.

* * *

**Please Review and Comment!  
**

**For those who are following me, don't worry. I haven't forgotten about my Sonic/Pokemon crossover, Pokemon X. I'm just taking a hiatus on that one. Plus, I'm more of a fan of Wreck-it Ralph than the Pokemon anime now. **

**In fact, I've got some new ideas for some Wreck-it Ralph stories.**

**1. Cheating: Felix cheats on Sgt. Calhoun and dates Samus Aran from Metroid while Ralph dates Poison Ivy.**

**2. Turbo Girl: Vanellope gets infected by Turbo's code and starts to change into The Greatest Racer Ever. Can Ralph save her before she wrecks the arcade?**

**3. Hell's Party: Satan throws a Birthday party. (Based off of the South Park episode, "Hell on Earth 2006")**

**4. Reality Trip: Vanellope glitches into the real world and must survive a day in our dimension. Yes, I know. It's a copy of my pokemon fanfic with the same name. I'm thinking about just deleting that one and replacing it with the WR version. I may even make it a crossover with Bolt.)**


	5. Chapter 5: Smashing the Party! Part 1

**Anyone excited for Sonic: Lost World coming in this Fall?  
**

* * *

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**One Minute Later**

"Here we are!" The candy girl announced.

The tired two tailed fox fell on his knees after pushing the big barrel of car parts. The home of Fix-it Felix was just a block down from the Niceland Apartment building, but to Tails, it felt like he ran half a planet. The lights were on; which meant that Felix's father was home, but it also meant the garage was free to use.

"Shouldn't we ask permission before we do this?" Tails asked.

"Relax, Mr. McCloud! Felix gave us permission and his Dad will understand!" Vanellope answered, rolling up the garage door.

The dark green door slid up, exposing two robots playing cards. A red robot sat on the left side white a yellow square robot was on the other side. Separating them was a table of cards.

"Orbot and Cubot?"The fox gasped.

"Who?" Vanellope blinked.

"HEY TAILS! HOW'S IT GOING?" Cubot screeched.

"What are you two doing here?" Tails wondered.

"We're just waiting for the Boss' party to start." Orbot answered.

"He even asked Ralph to help celebrate Sonic's demise!" Cubot cheered.

"Sonic's demise?" Tails repeated.

"ISN'T IT TURBO-TASTIC?" The yellow robot cried.

"You do realized if Sonic or your boss dies in this game, our game will be pulled out of commission?" Vanellope exclaimed.

"We'll hang out with Ralph or Bowser!" The red ally of Eggman answered.

"**BOOM! BOOM!"**

The loud explosions boomed over the virtual skies, making the dimwitted robot rushed out of the Garage, thinking fireworks were illuminating. Obviously, there wasn't a single spark in the sky. Just a glowing green diamond being secured by Ralph. Orbot sighed in disappointment as he folded his hand and went after his partner, leaving Tails and the Sugar Rush president confuse.

"Was that yellow robot's voice chip broken?" Vanellope blinked.

"I'm afraid not." Tails said.

Business came back once Vanellope spotted a golden hammer standing on the tool shelf. She jumped onto the table, grabbed it, and tossed it to Sonic's sidekick. With a spare magic hammer in their possessions, the go-kart was in good hands.

"Bust that barrel open and work that magic!" The princess ordered.

"Just bang the hammer to the crumbled pieces and they'll be restore." She explained.

Tails understood the simple instructions while Vanellope watched him pour out the car. She jumped down to the front of the table, where her shoe met an item.

"Oops." Vanellope responded.

She picked up what was below and examined it. A black and gray glove with a black directional pad on the hand. The arm part of the glove was armed with with buttons. Vanellope strapped on the electronic glove over her right hand, examining it as it matched her size. Power began to surge through her arm, making her strength increase.

"Oh yeah!" The young girl grinned evilly.

"All set!" Tails shouted.

Donkey Kong's barrel became useless with the sound of the "Glitch's" race car purring like a lion. Gas steamed out of the exhaust system, making its owner pleased. She hopped in her seat and wiggled her butt for maximum comforting.

"You should go back to your game while you still can. Sonic's companion suggested.

"Are you kidding me?" Vanellope turned.

"I want to see what Ralph has!" She replied with excitement.

Roars of the engine ignored Tail's warning, blasting the reckless kid to where the real action was occurring. The true setting of Fix-it Felix Jr., the Niceland Apartment. Eager to see her brute friend, Vanellope parked her vehicle behind d the shack and ran towards the apartment's fire escape. She jumped onto the hanging ladder and began to scale up the shaking architecture.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Sonic**

"Come on, Eggman!"

Back in the peaceful land of Green Hill, the speedy hedgehog took a breather on a bridge, waiting for the fat genius to land. Hovering above was big, black, metal butt ready to fall like a cannonball. The jetpack ceased ignition, giving Sonic his cue to counter. In a split second, the clever rodent evaded the crash and went back to the machine's behind.

"CANNONBALL!" Sonic cried.

One bum rush was enough to send the massive final boss off the bridge. Like a cow tipping off of a plank, Eggman got tipped off the strong bridge, diving into the peaceful ocean.. Screams were heard by the villain until he came into contact with the water. A tidal wave exploded to the sky, showering Sonic like a waterfall.

"UUUUUWWWWAAAAHHHH!"

Faster than his own speed, the poor hedgehog became drenched. The shower ended with drops of liquid dripping onto the wooden bridge.

"Ugh, why wasn't the Ball and Chain in Niceland instead." The hedgehog groaned, trying to dry off.

With the biggest threat in deep water, Sega's icon made his exit to help the rest of his team restore the 8-bit classic.

* * *

**Back to Niceland**

"**BOOM"**

Rings spewed out of the echidna as he was about to meet the grass fifty feet. Ralph just stood in rage while his enemy fell off, hearing him scream back down.

"Hello, Major Body..."WOW!"

The nine foot tall villain turned to his treasure where he spotted the candy president touching the shiny emerald. Her child hands rested upon the human sized diamond, brightening it even more. Suddenly, the girl began to glow, absorbing the power of chaos. Like Galactus draining Earth's energy for nutrition, Vanellope felt the Master Emerald's power surging through her flesh.

Steam blew out of Ralph's nose as he grabbed the innocent child. Vanellope squirmed in the beast's grasp, feeling the huge fingers wrapped around her body. The hand tightened more, beginning to choke the life out of the girl. Her face was turning into a grape, cutting her circulation. With her powers, the troubled girl needed to escape or foolishly lose her only life.

"C-ch-oa-s...c-con-tr-ol."

Through Ralph's evil eyes, his friend vanished away from hand. Vanellope reappeared a feet away from the villain, recovering her health. She fell on her knees, inhaling as much air as she could. The squeeze of Ralph's hand was enough to make a skeleton sore. After getting that feeling, Vanellope what her strong friend's bear hugs were like.

"Did they eat all the cake again?" The Sugar Rush racer gasped for air.

An incoming punch became Ralph's response as he ran to the young kid. Vanellope quickly evaded the large fist by rolling sideways. She heard Mr. Wreck-it roar to the virtual night, wondering what the heck was happening. Even though Ralph was a bad guy, that didn't really meant that he was a bad guy. Inside the evil brute was a big, kind heart.

"Huh?" Vanellope turned.

A strange tingle was sparking the president's right hand, engulfing her bones. She turned to glanced at her palm and discovered something astonishing. Electricity stimulated the bones in the arm, engulfing them with power. Vanellope's evil grin returned as she turned to Ralph and got up. The thought of the Master Emerald controlling her friend clouded the child's mind, enclosing her fist with determination. In order to get to the giant diamond, the go-kart racer needed to battle her best friend.

"I'M GONNA WRECK IT!"

* * *

**Please Review and Comment!  
**

* * *

**Anyone excited for E3 this Monday? What conferences are you most looking forwarded in seeing?**

* * *

**I'm mostly looking forward in seeing the Nintendo Directs, but actual conferences? I'm excited for Ubisoft and Sony. After receiving the bad confirmations of the Xbox One, Microsoft has officially killed themselves from the Gaming market.**


End file.
